After The Making Of Pokemon Christmas Bash
by Tea1706
Summary: There is a fight of who wants who. And the other person leaves to go find another character to be with.


After the Pokemon Cast had done the songs for the their Christmas album. Team Rocket wemt over to Ash and Jessie said.

Jessie: And why wouldn't you keep blasting us to the stratosphere ?

Ash: What like this. PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK NOW!

Pikachu: PIKAA CHUUU...!

[Explosion]

[Team Rocket in the air and talking]

Jessie: This blasting off is getting a bit old.

James: This is how the writers want things to go, the good guys always win, and we bad guys get the boot.

Jessie: Well those writers are going to hear from my lawyer.

Jessie, James and Meowth: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

*Ding*

Wobbuffet.

Chim Chim.

Ash: [With arms folded] I stand corrected.

Alyssa: Ash, you seize to amaze me

Ash: Alyssa, what are you doing here? You better get out of here now.

Alyssa: Why don't you want me here ?

Ash: If Misty sees you-

Alyssa: Misty. Smisty. I could care less about her.

[Misty walked over]

Ash: Too late.

Misty: Hi Ash.

Ash: Oh, hi Misty.

Misty: What was that noise?

Ash: You know when in the song, that I will blast Team Rocket to the stratosphere.

Misty: Oh, you were blasting them off now. Just in case their were trying to steal Pikachu.

Alyssa: Like he does every episode.

Misty: Ash, who is this?

Ash: Well Misty she's my - my - my.

Alyssa: I'm his girlfriend.

[In Misty's mind repeating girlfriend over and over]

Misty: [Yelling] ASH WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!

Ash: Misty I - I can explain.

Misty: I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN ASH KETCHUM! [Crying and runs to the door]

[Runs pasted Brock]

Brock: Looks like Ash is having a little trouble in paradise.

[Before Misty got to the door she yelled back to Ash]

Misty: AND TO THINK I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU! [Sobbing]

[Runs out door]

Ash: Misty wait I - [Sighs] [Puts his head down with the flap covering his eyes]

[Alyssa puts her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder]

Alyssa: I'll talk to her be right back.

[Switches to Misty for a minute]

[Breaks into song]

Misty: Goodbye

Funny it's a hard thing to say

Now it's time to let go but

Never thought I feel this way

Promise not to be sad but

We both knew I was lyin'

Got to fight back the tears cause

Can't let you see me cryin'

You're more then just my best friend

What makes me Misty most of all?

And our final curtain call

Is knowing that I won't see you

Aaagiaan

[Song Ends]

[Misty still running]

[She gets to a spot far from the party and stopped]

Alyssa: Misty! Wait up!

Misty: [Pissed Off Tone] What do you want?

Alyssa: I came here to talk to you.

Misty: Humph... [Turns her back away from Alyssa]

Alyssa: Come on Misty. Hear just what I have to say.

Misty: Oh, what, you and Ash are going to get married or something.

Alyssa: I wish, but no, that's not the reason why.

Misty: Then what is it ?

Alyssa: Well I was alone in this world. No friends to talk to. No boy to have a crush on, I mean, after my break up with my real boyfriend Gram Hill, we was just about to go out as a couple like we were destin to be together as a bf/gf couple.

[When Alyssa had stopped in the middle Misty turned her body for her face to be looking at Alyssa]

Misty: [Back to her calm kind voice] Don't stop tell me what happened next

Alyssa: [Just smiles back to Misty] Ok. Well, anyways, the school had announced that the Senior Prom tickets were to be selling during A and B lunches. The day before the tickets were be selling hot cakes. Gram had asked me if I would like to go his prom. Before Alyssa continued Misty asked.

Misty: What did you say?

Alyssa: I said, "I'd love to"

Alyssa: As I was saying, days before the big night, Mom and I went to go pick out a dress for the prom. When I was looking around for a dress with no straps and in my favorite color.

Misty: Alyssa what is your favorite color anyway?

Alyssa: Pink

Misty: Just wondering. Sorry continue.

Alyssa: Well, I had found a dress that I wanted it was in my color, but it wasn't strapless, so I asked my mom, if I could get this. But she said otherwise.

Tracey: No, because this is someone else special night, save this dress for your prom night.

Alyssa: But mom... please.

Tracey: Ok.

Alyssa: I got so happy, I was so pleased with myself. I had everything a loving boyfriend, and going to my first prom, and getting my pink dress. I had too good sophomore year that year. Then the day had finally for prom. As soon I came home from school the next day, our next door neighbor's daughter was coming over to do my hair, so I jumped the shower washed my hair good, did the rest of my body and got out, and put on a bathrobe on so I wouldn't ruin my hairstyle. After I was done with my hairstyle I got into my dress and then Dennis's mother came over to my makeup. After I was done get pampered my father had came to pick me up to bring me to Gram's house so when we got there we hung out until the others arrived.

Misty: Wait other people were comin' it wasn't gonna just be you and Gram

Alyssa: Oh no Misty, their were two more couples that were comin with us Gram's Senior friends, that I had became friends with on that day. So, when they arrived the group of parents took pictures of the group of kids. They took a whole mess of pictures, so, we go in the limo and went to the place for the prom was. We got out and walked inside, we signed in and walked down a flight of stairs to a ballroom with a dance floor and tables off to the side. So, we sat down had our dinner, then the DJ had called everyone onto the dance floor and everybody danced the night away, they played slow song for the girls to slow dance with their boyfriends, they played fast songs like the cha cha slide and sexy songs like Christina A. Dirrty, they had a whole bunch to choose from. Then during one of the song Gram and I and Katlin and her boyfriend went out to get some fresh air, but while we were outside talking I spotted a girl who just gotten dumped on her prom night I fell sorry for her but it wasn't my problem. So, after we went back inside, we danced some more, then they announced the king and queen of the senior prom of 2005, then it was time to go home.

We went back to Kathleen's house and watched a movie. The movie was Saw 3, while we were watching we had some snacks. when it was time to go home, Kathleen's mother gave Gram and I a ride back to his house. When we got there, we went in and I let my father know we were back. So, while we were waiting for him to come and get me. so, Gram and I started talking

Gram: Did you have good time tonight?

Alyssa: Yes I did thank you

Gram: You're welcome

Then he thought of something and said

Gram: You know how I'm going to college next year because I want to pursuemy dream of being a fashion design.

Alyssa: Well, good luck with that.

Gram: Thanks.

Alyssa: You're welcome.

My father pulled up in Gram's driveway, I said goodbye to Gram. I went out to my father's car and we drove off.

[End Past]

Alyssa: We didn't talked much after Prom.

Misty: How sad.

Alyssa: We really didn't have that much in common with each other.

Misty: So, that's why you're here to start anew relationship with someone to hide the pain and suffering that you had you break up with Gram.

Alyssa: But finding a new boy was going to be easy, or so I thought

[Flashback]

Alyssa: [Walking through a dark realm] I searched high and low for a boy here in the Anime World, who was cute and was single or didn't have a girlfriend yet. All the good ones were taken all that was left was the villains or the unappreciated ones. When I lost all hope, I had gave up on love. I walked into a portal and I didn't see what the sign that was above the portal had read, so, I walked right in. I was in a strange place, I didn't know, so, I kept it quite so I walked to place. I didn't know where I was going, but to some place random to cry. I sat on a rock next to a cliff over looking a town. I started to cry thinking, that she would never find someone to love her and comfort her when she was down. A boy who had spotted me crying came over to me and said.

Mystery Boy: Ah, excuse me miss, what wrong?

I looked up, and there was the nicest boy I have ever met. A boy with jet black hair with a red hat with a weird looking symbol wearing green gloves with holes for fingers.

Alyssa: This all happened before you had fished him and his Pikachu out of the river.

So I stopped crying and the boy had introduced himself.

Mystery Boy: Sorry not introducing myself. Hi I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. What's your name miss?

Alyssa: Hi I'm Alyssa Brewster nice to meet you Ash

After we had introduced ourselves, we sat down and talked for a bit, I told him the whole story of what had happened. He quite sorry for me, asked if I would like to his girlfriend until my broken heart was healed. So, we went to Professor Oak's lab so he could get his first Pokemon, but when we got there, we were to late. Professor Oak said that he had one extra one. "Professor I'll take it" Ash said. "Ok, but there is problem with this last one" Professor Oak said. He let it out a strange ball, it appeared and said it's name "Pikachu". "It's name is Pikachu" Professor Oak said. "It's so cute"Ash said. Ash picks up Pikachu "Oh, hi Pikachu" "Pika." Pikachu said. And shocks Ash. Professor Oak was giving Ash some information while Pikachu had shocked Ash, when Pikachu was done Ash said "I see what you mean" Professor Oak says "Shocking Isn't it". So, we went outside and there was Mrs. Ketchum with a bunch of people from Pattet. He introduced me to his mother and we were on our way. While we were walking Pikachu was complaining about Ash pulling him with the clothes line with the rubber gloves on, I said to Ash.

Alyssa: Um, Ash I think you should say something to Pikachu.

Ash:[Stops] Pikachu are you are going to be like this the whole way ?

Ash: Why don't you open you mouth and tell me was wrong.

Pikachu: Cha. [Has mouth open]

Ash: Well, that's not exactly what I meant. Is that all you can say is you're name ?

Pikachu: Pika Pika

Ash: Let see if Dexter has to say about it.

Pokedex:[I did not know what the thing was talking about]  
Pikachu: Pika. [Jump to hit a button on the Pokedex]

Dexter:[I didn't catched what it said]

Ash: So, that's how it's gonna be.

So, Ash tried to catched his first Pokemon, Pidgey, but it didn't work as had planned. So Ash decided to throw a rock at it, but it missed. So, Ash got pummeled with gust and sand attack. So, Ash tried again and it worked by it wasn't a Pidgey.

Ash: What is that ?

Spearow peaked on Ash, then went after Pikachu that was still in the tree.

Ash: Hey, leave Pikachu alone, it didn't throw that rock!

Dexter: Spearow, are usually jealous of human trainers.

Ash: Oh.

Pikachu: Pikaa chu…. [Shocks it down]

Ash: Oh, you got it!

Spearow: Spearow. Spearow. [To the other Spearow]

Ash: Should we run ?

Pikachu: Pika. [Nods head Yes]

[Ash and Pikachu running]

Ash: Pikachu, no matter what, I'll save you.

Pikachu: Pika. [Runs ahead of Ash]

Ash: Hey, don't run ahead I said I sav—ow.

Ash gets hit by one of the Spearow and so does Pikachu.

Ash: Leave it alone Spearows!

Pikachu: Pikaaa. [Squeals]

Ash: Pikachu!

Ash picks up his injured Pikachu, and ran, so was I. We came to a waterfall and jumped in. On the river back, you were fishing. So when Ash saw your hook, he pulled on it to see if anybody was fishing. So you reeled us in, sorry that we were in a hurry, so Ash borrowed your bike. I had to run all way to the Pokemon Center, but the Spearows came past me and knocked off Ash and Pikachu off the bike, I had stopped to look back and I said.

Alyssa: [Worried] No.

[See Ash and Pikachu on the ground]

Alyssa: ASH! PIKACHU!

[Ash still on the ground saying something to Pikachu]

Ash: Pikachu, if you get inside the ball. Maybe I can save you, I know your afraid to, after that just trust me. [Alyssa sees Ash stands and face faces the Spearows]

Ash: Alright Sprearows do you know who I am. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I'm going to defeat you all.

[Spearows still coming toward Ash]

Ash: Pikachu, go inside the ball it's only way.

Pikachu just looked at Ash with trust.

Ash: COME AND GET ME!

The spearows dived straight for Ash. I said.

Alyssa: Ash, get out of there now!

But Ash didn't listen, Pikachu realized he 's not a bad friend after all, maybe I'll help him out and see where our friendship takes us.

Pikachu got up a started to run, leaped off Ash's shoulder and did a really big [thunderbolt or thundershock I don't know which] that got rid of the Spearow. After the attack had finished, the sun came out and blue sky was shining once again.

[Ash, Alyssa stilling on a hill as the narrator talks about the ending to the episode] [As the narrator was talking Ash's Pikachu was in Ash's arm Pikachu had licked his face, Alyssa standing by him as the came to a close]

[End Flashback]

Alyssa: [After telling Misty her life's story] Misty. So, that why I'm still with Ash since that very day.

Misty: I never knew you were so heart broken.

Alyssa: But I have some good news for you, I tried searching again and I found another boy to have a crush on and this time he's single for sure.

Misty: So that means I can –

Alyssa: Yes, you can have him. I just needed until I found another man that's all.

Misty: Oh, thank you Alyssa.

Alyssa: You're welcome Misty. But I would have to break it to Ash.

Misty: I'm sure he will understand.

[Then Ash came out]

Alyssa: Ah, speaking of the devil.

Ash: What going on out here?

Alyssa: A lot of things Ash.

Misty: Aren't you going to tell him.

Ash: Tell me what?

Alyssa: You know how I need you to become my boyfriend until I got the courage that day that we met. Well, I been using you to go behind your back, I went off on search for another boy and I found one, he's tall tri-colored and handsome.

Ash: I understand.

Misty: Ash, I have a secret that I want to tell you. Even since the 4 of us had journey together I had a crush on you that whole journey.

Ash: I got one for the both of you. I love you both and both you can be my girlfriends.

Alyssa: I'm going to sit this one out Ash, we had our affair. I think it's time for me to move on. Besides, I'm from the real world, we wouldn't be able to see each other all the time. It just wouldn't work out. But the person right here that want to confess her love to you.

Misty: You really mean it.

Alyssa: Mm. [Nods]

[Alyssa picks up some outside and hold it over Ash's head]

Alyssa: Hey Ash, look up.

[Mistletoe]

Alyssa: I think Misty owes you a kiss from that song you guys sang.

Ash: Merry Christmas Misty.

Misty: Merry Christmas Ash.

Ash: Listen up, can I have every ones attention for a second, sorry to interrupt your Christmas mood, but I have a special announcement to make. As you all know Misty has been traveling with Alyssa Brock Pikachu and I. But I can't travel with Alyssa again, because she has found another boy. But there is one girl who always stay by my side. So, I say to you Misty Water flower. [Gets down one knee and reaches in his pocket and pulls out a box and opens it up] Will you marry me?

[The other Pokemon cast gasps]

Ash: So, what do you say Misty?

Misty: I—I—Yes Ash, I will marry you.

[Pokemon Cast: **Cheers**]

Alyssa: Go on, kiss already.

[Ash and Misty kissed as a engaged couple]

Ash; So, Alyssa will I get to see you again.

Alyssa: You will, I'll pop in every now and then.

Ash: I would've asked you, but we just didn't have that spark.

Alyssa: [In Jasmine's voice] "I understand".

Ash: "Well I guess this is goodbye".

Alyssa: "Oh that stupid law this isn't fair I love you".

[Alyssa and Ash kissed then broke apart]

Alyssa: "Now matter what happens I'll always be with you forever".

Then they parted each hoping their paths would cross again.


End file.
